


Invasion

by eternally_cave



Category: Muse
Genre: Frogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's National Frog Month. Matthew decides he wants more pets, since Hendrix is not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

''I'm home!''  
  
I shouted and walked through the door of my apartment. I threw my keys in the bowl, took my coat and shoes off and walked farther. I frowned when I felt something wet on my sock, looked down and shrugged when I didn't see anything.  
  
Matthew ran to me, giggling, and jumped in my arms. I grinned and we kissed for a few seconds, before I placed him back on the ground. He looked at me and smiled widely.  
  
''How was your day?''  
  
''Fine.'' I shrugged, walked to the couch and plopped down on it. Matthew sat down on my lap and I stroked his hair softly. He purred and snuggled closer against me.   
  
''I bought something for us.'' He murmured in my ear and looked up.   
  
''Oh?'' I frowned. Matthew stood up, grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I sighed deeply and walked after him, to the bathroom. ''Matt?'' I asked carefully and he looked up at me. ''Why is it in the bathroom?''  
  
He shrugged and grinned. ''You'll see, Dom.''  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes while we walked farther. Matthew opened the bathroom door and I was greeted with some kind of scream. I frowned and looked curiously at Matt. He giggled and pushed me inside.   
  
I gasped and jumped away when I saw ten, or even more, frogs. ''Matthew!'' I yelled and tried to get away, but he pushed me back inside.  
  
''Jesus, Dom,'' He giggled. ''They're nice! They won't bite you.''  
  
I looked at him, then at the frogs and back at him. ''I don't want them in my house.''  
  
He pouted and looked at me with big, blue eyes. ''But, Dom..''  
  
''No, Matthew.''  
  
''But, Dom, they're nice. I promise! Look.'' He walked to the fattest frog, grabbed it and held it in front of my face. ''This is Alan.''  
  
I jumped away, walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Matthew walked after me, pouted and stroked the frog. ''Matthew, bring them back.'' I sighed and looked at him.   
  
He shook his head, pouted more and looked at the frog. ''I can't do that to Alan, he's my friend.''   
  
I rolled my eyes and ruffled my hair. ''They've to leave my house.''  
  
''But--''  
  
I shook my head and stood up, placing my hands on my hips. ''I'm going to sleep. If they're still here tomorrow you've to leave, with the frogs.''  
  
Matthew pouted and looked down at the ground. ''Okay..''  
  
I bit on my bottomlip when he walked away and sighed. I took my clothes off, placed them over a chair and crawled under the duvet. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. Matt joined me in bed after an hour and snuggled against me. I kissed his hair, wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close.

  
~*~*~*~

  
''Moring, Dommy.'' Matthew said softly and placed the tray on my belly. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw the fat frog, Alan, again. Matthew grinned and placed the frog on my head. ''Happy frog month!''


End file.
